Dolce Fleur
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Reader x Petra] [AU] Nuevamente volví a mirarla. Cabello de un naranja solar, ahora rozando sus hombros, cortado de una manera moderna. Danzaba dos dedos sobre la mesa. Claramente, cómo en tantas ocasiones, se aburría ante la explicación, pausada y siempre con calma, del maestro. Algo que a mi bien me interesaba... Al menos hasta que se sentó a mi lado.
Nuevamente volví a mirarla.

Cabello de un naranja solar, ahora rozando sus hombros, cortado de una manera moderna.

Danzaba dos dedos sobre la mesa. Claramente, cómo en tantas ocasiones, se aburría ante la explicación, pausada y siempre con calma, del maestro. Algo que a mi bien me interesaba... Al menos hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

Para mí fue toda una sorpresa pues, era la primera vez que ella se sentaba junto a mí en una asignatura.

Revolví mi mirada **(color de ojos)** por el aula. No tardé en localizar a su antigua compañera de mesa, riendo a lágrima viva con otra.

Cuando fui a echarle otro vistazo, ella veía aquella escena que yo misma observaba hacia unos pocos segundos. Apenada, triste... Sus ojos ámbar parpadeaban lentamente, sin poder creer (o al menos eso deduje de su expresión) lo que ocurría: su amiga la había dejado tirada en menos de un día (deduje nuevamente cuando las risas de la joven se hicieron más fuertes e irritantes).

De pronto, volvió su cabeza hacía mí. Que la veía con el deseo típico de un poeta medieval.

Un rosado imperceptible para el mundo, picoteó mis mejillas hasta que la muchacha sonrió y decidió adentrarse en su libro de texto, abierto desde el principio de la clase, al que no había prestado atención (o eso me pareció).

Yo, repetí inmutable su gesto.

Olisqueé un poco el ambiente. Un resultando no del todo desagradable: sudor, colonia... y su dulzura.

...

-¿Eh? ¿¡A qué el vocabulario era muy difícil esta vez!?-me acribilló de pronto, mientras yo hablaba con otra compañera. Al quedarme en blanco, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por mi parte, risueña me sonrió en una mueca curiosa-¿Eh?

Con vacilación, al fin me dispuse a hablarle (¡Por fin una oportunidad!)... Pero mi _cotilleante_ amiga se adelantó. Soltando palabras a troche y moche, a pleno pulmón.

-¡Sí! ¡Era súper difícil! ¿¡La profe se pasa mucho, verdad!?

...

Su vulgaridad me dejaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía tener un aspecto tan electrizante, tan dulce, y después hablar como el ser más grotesco del mundo?

-¡Tío, esto es un asco!-casi gimió una de sus obscenas amigas, tapándose la boca al entrar al vestuario para cambiarnos antes de comenzar gimnasia. Olía a un sudor indeseable...-¿No crees, Pret?

Pret. Qué horror de apodo (¡su nombre es Petra! ¡Petra Ral!).

La dulzura asintió, desnudándose junto a sus otras compañeras para, seguidamente, desaparecer en las duchas con una toalla rosa envolviendo su femenino cuerpo...

No me demoré demasiado. No me desnudaba demasiado, pues no estaba orgullosa de mi cuerpo... Bueno, de mi tripa. Más parecida a una ampolla velluda que no ha algo visible.

Deprisa, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer (como siempre).

Ella salió del bañó. Mojada, dejando rastro haya donde fuese y riendo a carcajada limpia con sus amigas.

Le eché un vistazo y huí a paso acelerado, rebotando en mi cabeza su última frase, hiriente, desmoralizante, orgullosa y no mostrando la dulzura de su superficialidad:

-¿No os ha parecido que _cierto pervertido_ me echaba un ojo?

 _Puerca_ , pensé, aun insultando a mí amada...

Que se marchitaba...

...

Limité a mi visión y mi mente, desde aquel día, a su belleza exterior. La interior, ya pude comprobar en más de una ocasión que era una porquería. Rechazaba esa faceta suya con todas sus fuerzas, incluso intenté rechazarla a ella... Pero de nuevo se produjo el milagro.

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?-preguntó, sonriéndome con aire alegre, extendiendo su mano hacia mí rostro enrojecido (aunque no notable)... Sentía su dulzor en la punta de la lengua, escociéndome-¿Tienes...?

-Sí-rápidamente, saqué lo pedido de mi estuche, grisáceo y maltrecho, y lo coloqué en su mano. Intentando por todos los medios no tocar su palma.

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió, esta vez amorosamente.

Correspondí como pude y aquello la dejó satisfecha.

¿Era realmente tan vulgar cómo la había descrito o...?

...

-¿... simplemente intentabas hacerte la interesante?-le hablé por fin. Le dije por fin. Me sinceré por fin.

Ella pareció desconcertada por unos segundos. Un minuto... Dos. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin saber que responder. La gente cruzaba alrededor nuestro sin percatarse de nuestra increíble tensión (¡dios, que tensión!).

-Yo...-comenzó a decir entonces. Esperanzada, abrí más mis ojos, inclinándome hacia delante-¡no sé de qué me hablas!-entonces alzó su mano y se despidió con cierta excusa que no quise ni saber.

El resultado volvió a ser el mismo.

Petra se mentía a ella misma. Eso lo tenía claro. Jamás querría saber la verdad. Estaba a vivir en una mentira perpetua que al final de sus días la desgarraría.

 **Reader ApellidoReader** , yo, también me mentía.

Aunque ahora hubiera conseguido el valor necesario, ella nunca estaría conmigo. Su dulzura no estaría conmigo... porqué era irreal... una cosa superficial que la joven no posee...

Vi entonces las nuevas rosas plantadas en el jardín de la escuela (por primera vez, me salté una clase y fui al recreo sin permiso alguno). Todas rojas, llenas de espinas...

...como Petra Ral...


End file.
